A young Girl
by victorianlace
Summary: The Story of April, how she came to New York, her friends and family and how she met Roger.This is my first fic, so reviews would be great!More to come!


One song to leave behind, find one song, one last refrain, glory, from the pretty boy front-man who wasted opportunity, one song, he had the world at his feet, glory, in the eyes of a young girl…

April, a young girl, was just out of school on her own in New York. She had come from a wealthy family, snobs you might say, and the most important thing to them was reputation.

April wasn't like them, she didn't want to live her life like a thing, she wanted to live her life, to love, to be alive. She left her family, her name, everything behind to be an actor.

Like many other young hopefuls in the big city she waited tables at a coffee shop and lived in a small cold-water flat with two other actors.

Life was difficult but it was hers.

April had been in New York for six months before she got cast in an off-Broadway workshop, it wasn't much, but it was a job and it was art.

She was uneasy at first with the cast, she wasn't sure how to approach them, but soon she fell right in with them and made friends quickly with a girl named Alex.

Alex was a party girl. She loved "hitting the scene" as she said.

April wasn't much for partying. She had lived in a world of parties all her life, but she hated going to parties were you were measured by your daddy's bank account, not for yourself. But going out with Alex was so much different, it was fun, it was crazy, it was living!

Alex opened up a world that had been unknown to April, the world of drugs. It really wasn't a big deal; April didn't do any real hard drugs, just something with a little kick. Alex, on the other hand, was real deep into the drug scene. Cocaine was her drug of choice, "you have to try it, it's like flying," Alex would insist, but April refused. Flying sounded appealing, but she wasn't ready for that kind of life.

April had met Mark Cohen in the park. He had seen her dancing to the music of a street musician. He had to film her, it was brilliant, he insisted, the finishing touch to his latest film.

He asked for her number, and April was a little interested in the quirky cute cameraman, she gave him her number.

A few days later Mark called her:

"Hi this is Mark Cohen, from the park."

"Hey Mark."

"I was wondering if tomorrow you could meet me at the mud club, my friend's band is playing and I thought maybe you would like to come."

"I'd love to! Sounds like fun."

"Meet you at eight?"

"Great! See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

April asked Alex if she had ever heard of Mark's friend's band.

"Are you kidding me!" Alex asked.

"Not really." April responded

"The lead singer is so HOT! I've been trying to meet him for a month!" Alex squealed. "Is his friend the front-man?"

"I don't know, Mark didn't say." April was sick of Alex's obsession with lead singers, she had already dated three of them in the time April had known her, which wasn't very long.

"Well is Mark real good friends with the singer? You think he could introduce me?" Alex asked more excited then a kid on Christmas.

"Do you want to come along?" April knew she did.

"Yes!"

The next night, with Alex in tow, April met Mark at the club.

"Mark, this is my friend Alex, she's a huge fan of your friend." April gave Mark an I'm-sorry-I-had-to-bring-her look.

Mark gave her an it's-okay look, then led them to a table he had saved. Mark sat down and looked at April, then at Alex.

April looked at Alex.

"I'll see if I can get backstage." Alex got the hint.

April and Mark chuckled as Alex walk away.

"I'm sorry about her; she's got a thing for lead singers. I couldn't get rid of her after she heard." April apologized.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm use to girls going crazy for Roger." Mark replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's got all the girls in his pocket."

"Sounds just like the kind of guy Alex goes for."

"Not the kind you do?" Mark asked her.

"Never!" April laughed, "No I like more sensitive men. No offense to your friend but he sounds like a narcissistic rock-n-roll bad boy."

"He does, doesn't he?" Mark laughed a little. "Well he really is a great guy, my best friend."

"That's all that matters then, if he can be a good friend, so he must be a good guy."

The lights in the club darkened. All lights were on the stage, the crowd roared, the girls screamed, clapping, and then the band came out and began to play. There he was, Roger that had to be the friend Roger, he was beautiful.

April was skeptical, well they must be terrible, he'll open his mouth and sound awful.

Roger began to sing, and he was actually really good.

April was mesmerized, not by Rogers looks, but by him, his voice, and that song.

April could see all the girls had headed to the stage the moment roger came on. They were screaming and giggling and trying to catch his attention. April could understand what those girls found appealing; Roger was pure sex with a guitar.

But for April there was something else there besides his looks, it was like he was revealing his soul to the crowd through his music. There was a pure honesty about him that April saw.

April watched him, thinking how great a guy he must be when BAM! April looked away, she thought that he had been looking back at her, she looked back to check and there he was still looking at her! And then he smiled, and without thinking, forgetting that she was there with his best friend, April smiled back.

Backstage was madness.

Mark tried to lead April and Alex through the sea of Groupies.

"Roger!" Mark called out.

"Mark! Hey!" Roger said behind them.

They turned around, Roger saw April, April saw Roger. It was magnetic.

"Roger, this is Alex, she is a big fan." Mark said pointing to Alex.

Roger said hi and returned his eyes to April. He had seen her in the crowd, he liked her, and she was beautiful he thought, but he didn't know that she was the girl that Mark had brought to his show.

"And this is April," Mark said. Mark wasn't sure if he should put his arm around her, he didn't even know if she was his date or just his muse.

"Nice to meet you," Roger said putting his hand out to shake April's.

Mark saw it when they touched hands. That damn Roger wanted his date! Typical Roger, Mark thought, No typical Mark, of course I'm going to lose the girl to Roger.

And that's when Mark gave up April, and realized that5 maybe she wasn't his type, because she was his type.  
He wondered if the saying 'opposites attract' was really true. He decided that Roger have _this _girl, he seemed to be really interesting in April anyways. Mark knew that he needed to find a girl that was the complete opposite of his type. Wasn't that a crazy idea?

Mark pulled Roger aside.

"You want to take April out?" Mark asked looking straight into Roger's eyes.

"Yeah, I really do." Roger replied, he knew it was wrong, but Mark was very serious, Roger couldn't lie.

"Take her for coffee. She's not my type, actually she is my type, but I'm trying something new." Mark felt strangely liberated, he was breaking a pattern of familiarity, he was doing the exact opposite of what he was expected to do.

"Really, Mark? She seems like a great girl, I just want to get to know her better." Roger said with a smile.

"Yeah I know what you want to _do _with her." Mark replied. "You know, Roger, she's not really your type either."

"What do you mean? Everyone is my type."

"She's just a girl, be careful." Mark said, and then, "I'll see you at home. Tell April what I told you." Mark turned and walked out the door.

Mark walked towards home and decided to stop at the Life Café for a cup of tea.

It was open mike night at the Life. Singers, poets, actors, anyone was welcome. Mark sat down in his usual corner, laughing at the entire night, when a young girl went up to the mike:

"I'm Maureen Johnson…"

Roger asked April if she wanted to get some coffee with him. April asked about Mark, Roger told her what he had said.

"Poor Mark." April said.

"He'll be fine; actually I don't think he was all that upset, which was strange."

"Well then if Mark gives his blessing, I'd love to get some coffee with you." April said smiling.

She had the best smile, Roger thought, full of warmth, like her eyes. Her eyes were big and bright, she was a girl untouched by tragedy, yet she still had a little hint of sadness in her eyes.

They walked down the street to a small family owned restaurant that stayed open late for all the performers who got out of their shows late at night.

They sat at a small table in the back. The place was warm and the lights were dim, everything seemed to have a glow, even April, Roger thought.

They talked about everything, their family, growing up, New York, music, movies, books, everything, even about how jealous Alex was when April told her she was going with Roger for coffee.

Roger walked April home and realized she was only a few blocks away from his and Marks place.

Usually, Roger would have tried to sleep with her, but he was happy with one kiss at the door. He was fully satisfied with a kiss from her.

It was defiantly the beginning of something.

Roger thought that April's eyes were his favorite. She had so much emotion in them; he could understand what she was feeling by just looking into her brown eyes. She had a perfect voice, like singing, Roger thought, and her laugh was so contagious. She couldn't stop thinking about her. He spent all his time with her, and when he wasn't with her, she was on his mind. Mark said he was in love.

Roger thought about it many times, he had never loved anyone before, just his mother. He thought he loved her; he just wasn't sure how to tell her. It was too early in the relationship to say anything.

April wasn't sure if she should tell Roger that she loved him. She didn't want to scare him away, but she couldn't stop thinking about him, about his smile, his eyes, she loved how he would listen to her, treat her like an intelligent person. April had never been listened to and she was never understood. She loved how he would pull her close to his body when he kissed her, the way he would slip his arm around her waist. She loved it all, and she loved him, she just didn't know how to say it.

It had been two months when they finally told each other.

It had been raining after they got out of the club. They hadn't anticipated the rain, so neither of them had an umbrella. It was light rain, so Roger put his arm around her and they walked home. This was the best, April thought, to just be silent with someone and it doesn't feel a bit awkward.

The rain began to come down faster and harder. Roger pulled April into the doorway of an apartment building. They were partially covered from the rain and Roger pulled her close to him to keep her warm.

They looked into each others eyes. It was there, Roger knew that he could see April's love in her eyes.

Roger gently put his hands on the side of April's face; he pulled her in even closer for a long kiss.

He pulled her away a little and said, "I love you, baby." He searched her eyes for conformation.

She spoke before her could find the answer in her eyes, "I love you too."

Roger kissed her again, and in silent understanding they stepped out into the rain and walked home together.

April loved Roger, but sometimes she felt out of place with him. She was too goody-to-shoes for him, he was so rock n roll and she wasn't. She didn't fit in with any of his band mates girlfriends, and she so desperately wanted to.

April decided it was time for a makeover, and who else to go to for a sexy makeover then Alex?

Alex instructed her on the art of the mini dress, eyeliner, boots, and hair. Alex wanted to cut April's hair; April said no, she knew Roger loved her long brown hair. So Alex taught her how to tease it.

Roger loved her new sexy look. She couldn't wait to show off her new look back stage at Roger's next gig.

The night had finally arrived, April felt like a new person, sexy, and a little dangerous.

If April turned heads when she came into a room before, she commanded attention now. She loved the attention, Roger was a little more protective of her, and she loved that too.

And she finally fit right in with the girls!

They asked her where she had been hiding. April laughed.

They talked about all sorts of girly things, they all wanted to know where April got her clothes, they exchanged makeup tips, and then they exchanged sex tips.

April was a little out on this subject. She just did her own thing in bed with Roger, he seemed to like it. Maybe that's what the other girls problem was, they thought too much about it, sex couldn't be calculated.

April realized that these girls weren't any better then her, and she didn't feel so self conscious around them anymore. She didn't want to be like those girls anymore, she just wanted to be with Roger and his friends.

When Roger got off stage April gave him a long kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked surprised at the passion in her.

"That's for you being you." She said and kissed him again

"I've got to get you home!" Roger said with a smile and picked April up off her feet, April laughed. Over Roger's shoulder she could see the other girls staring; they all wanted to be her. April smiled again and said, "Take me to bed, sir!"


End file.
